One visit a zutara story
by XORooeru
Summary: My first fanfiction. Katara gets a letter from zuko after 5 years. She goes to visit him. What if they become More than friends? is anyone gonna interfere?Is one visit with an old friend enough to change everthing? rated T just to be safe
1. an unexpected letter

Mkay

Mkay. I finally wrote a fanfiction.

My first one on here, so don't kill me if it is terrible. I'm not the best writer there is lol

I am very bad at titles so my title may not fit that well ..oh well

Here's the story

**Chapter 1**

The early morning sun began to rise in the South pole horizon. The light from the rising sun reflected off of the snow and ice, causing everything frozen to shine and look sparkly. It didn't look like the Southern water tribe, it looked like a scene taken out of a fairy tale.

The crunching sound of shoes in the snow was the only sound in the small village at the moment. A slender, pretty 19 year old girl stepped out of her tent. She glanced around to see she was the only one awake in the village at the moment. Pretty soon though, People would wake up and the tribe would become alive once again.

Katara inhaled and exhaled slowly. South pole mornings were something she had always liked about living here. It was so peaceful and so quiet.

It had been 5 years since Sozins Comet came and the avatar stopped Ozai from taking over and destroying everything. And five years since everyone in the gang decided to go their separate ways. Zuko was now _Fire lord _Zuko, running the Fire Nation .Helping Aang bring the world back together after the war. Sokka was in the southern water tribe with Katara. And Toph was back in the Earth Kingdom. Suki was with the other Kyoshi warriors, but came once in while to visit Sokka.

No one has really seen much of each other for five years.

Katara quietly walked around the village for a while, starring at the foot prints her feet were making in the snow.

_Maybe I should start a fire now before every one wakes up so that's all done with_

She thought. And unusual sound took her out of her train of thought

Katara tilted her head to the sky, looking around.

A dark red messenger hawk soared down towards her.

_That's weird. Why would a messenger hawk be __here__? In the south pole?_

Katara wondered. As it got closer, She thought of one possible explanation.

_Zuko _

A smile curled at the ends of Katara's lips. The hawk came down and perched itself on Katara's shoulder. If it weren't for her thick fur coat she was wearing, it's talons would really hurt.

The hawk starred at her with its shiny, small amber eyes.

Katara lifted her opposite hand to take out what was in the carrying case on the back of the hawk. She carefully pulled it out and set the hawk down on an icy rock

The water bender gave the hawk a piece of fish that was on the ground and turned back to the rolled up parchment. The first thing that she noticed was the seal of the fire lord stamped on it. Katara smiled and carefully untied the red ribbon and unraveled the letter.

The letter read:

_Dear Katara,_

_Its been so long since I've heard from you, Five years actually. How are you?_

_How's your father and Sokka?_

_I'm fine here. Being Fire Lord can be sometimes overwhelming, but its okay._

_Aang left almost a year ago to travel around to help rebuild the world more._

_He said he would mostly be in the Earth kingdom._

_Have you heard from any one lately?_

_Aang? Suki? Toph?- Oh wait, She can't write….oh well, you know what I mean._

_I was wondering. If you aren't busy at anytime, would you maybe like to come her to the Fire nation to visit, If it isn't too much trouble?_

_It's been a long time and I would really like to see you._

_Well, I hope I can see you some time soon if you can_

_Write back, the messenger hawk is right there._

_I miss you_

_Your friend,_

_Zuko_

Katara looked up and grinned. Its been so long since had heard from Zuko. It was so nice to finally here from him. She wanted to write back right away.

She glanced at the hawk , who was starring at her and gently stroked the birds feathers.

"Stay" She ordered the hawk. Katara ran into here tent, clutching the letter. She came out with a pen, ink, something to lean on and a piece of parchment.

_Please don't freeze, ink._ She thought randomly. After thinking for a moment, the words just seemed to pour onto the parchment

_Dear Zuko_

_You are right. It has been a long time. Thank you for writing I miss you too._

_I'm fine, thanks. I'm not the only waterbender here any more , thanks to my grandfather, pakku and the other men who came here from the northern water tribe._

_Sokka and my dad are good. Suki has come to visit sometimes and Sokka, of course is happy about that._

_No, I haven't really heard much from Toph. I've received some letters from Aang though._

_Aang's in the Earth Kingdom? That's nice. Maybe he'll see Toph._

_I do want to see you too. I think I will be able to come visit you._

_I don't know how lont it will take to get there though , but expect me sometime in the next month. I really wish I had Appa right now._

_See you soon_

_Your friend,_

_Katara_

Katara tied it up with a piece of blue string and placed the letter in the hawks case on its back.

"Go to Zuko" she told the bird , after making sure that the letter was in. the bird understood and imediatley took off. Katara smiled as it flew away, watching it go from a bird, to the size of a red dot in the distance.

She sighed. She couldn't wait to see Zuko.


	2. A letter recieved

Woot

Woot!

My fanfiction has only been up for like, one day and I already have 6 reviews. That's better than any fanfiction I've written. I'm happy

I'd like to thank any body who reviewed the first chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything . If I did, zutara would have happened by now. Lol

Chapter 2

It was a pleasantly warm evening in the fire nation capital.

Out side the palace,you could see the soft lights of latterns and candels glowing in the city. The evening was so calm and peaceful, it was hard to pass up being outside that night.

Zuko, The 21 year old Fire Lord walked out of the door from the inside of the palace to the courtyard. Zuko looked down and could not see his shadow any more. It _was _getting dark. He looked up at the sky to see it was a dark purple and blue color. The starts were just staring to come out, mostly in the west though.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" A guard called out to Zuko. He slowly stopped and turned around to face the guard coming toward him. All you could here was the sound of the guard's feet, running on the ground.

"Yes?" Zuko asked patiently. That was one thing different between hi and the previous Fire Lord, Zuko was actually kind to people. The world liked him better than Ozai, when he was Fire Lord.

"What are you doing?" The guard asked, quickly dipping his head in respect to Zuko.

"Just going on a walk" Zuko replied casually. He turned around and began walking again. He heard the familiar sound of the guard's foot steps behind him.

Zuko turned around again to find the guard inches away from him.

"Alone…If you don't mind" Zuko said to him.

The guard's eyes flushed with embarrassment.

"My apologies, Fire Lord."

"Thank you"

The guard bowed slightly and walked away. After five years, it still felt some what strange to be called _Fire Lord _Zuko. It took him a while that it was _him_ who was the Fire Lord, not his Father.

Zuko walked over to the edge of the small pond. The same exact spot he and his mother fed turtle ducks so, so many years ago. Crouching down, Zuko slowly dipped his index finger in the water, just like how Ursa did it eleven years ago. The clear water swirled around his finger and then the swirls broke when turtle duck swam towards him.

A slight smile formed across his lips. Zuko craned his neck slightly upward to see the sky darkening and lightening up with stars. The moon was beginning to shine brightly. It was a full moon tonight. For some reason, whenever Zuko saw a full moon, it made him thing of Katara. The thought of her suddenly gave a Zuko a sharp pain in his chest. He really missed her. Not _just _Katara, Toph, Sokka and Aang.

Suddenly, he saw a dark red dot in the sky flying closer and closer to him. Was that his messenger hawk he sent to-

_Katara_

Zuko smiled as he could make out that it was definitely a hawk.

Standing up, he extended out his arm for the bird to land on. The messenger hawk tiredly landed on the bended forearm. After all, It just flew all the way from the south pole.

Zuko brought up his other hand to pull out the parchment that was in the case. It was tied with a thick blue string and felt like it came a long way.

After untying the sting, Zuko raveled it around his finger and unrolled the letter

It read:

_Dear Zuko_

_You are right. It has been a long time. Thank you for writing I miss you too._

_I'm fine, thanks. I'm not the only waterbender here any more , thanks to my grandfather, Pakku and the other men who came here from the northern water tribe._

_Sokka and my dad are good. Suki has come to visit sometimes and Sokka, of course is happy about that._

_No, I haven't really heard much from Toph. I've received some letters from Aang though._

_Aang's in the Earth Kingdom? That's nice. Maybe he'll see Toph._

_I do want to see you too. I think I will be able to come visit you._

_I don't know how long it will take to get there though , but expect me sometime in the next month. I really wish I had Appa right now._

_See you soon_

_Your friend,_

_Katara_

A grin spread across Zuko's face. He hadn't smiled like that in a long time. Zuko began to walk back inside to the palace.

_Maybe I should write back _

The Zuko realized he didn't have to write back.

He would be seeing her soon anyway.


	3. departure

**Chapter 3**

**well, this is chapter 3. took a little bit longer than the other chapters. its a little bit longer than the others**

enjoy

As katara expected, the tribe soon awoke and became alive once again. People were walking around, talking, Children laughing and playing and hunters coming in and out of the village. Excitement flushed over katara at the thought of seeing an old friend again after so, so long. Five years may not seem that long to some people, but is to katara.

A wide spread smile was spread across Katara's face for almost all that morning.

_And to think, Not long before we were finally friends, I hated him. __He__ was the enemy he betrayed me. __He__ triend to capture Aang and followed us everywhere, attacked the water tribe, used my mothers necklace as……_

Katara lost herself in thought

_Why am I remembering __that__? That's all in the past. Its done with._

Katara was arruptly taken out of her train of though by the heavy crunching sound of ice and snow behind her.

"hey there Katara" Sokka said behind her. Katara turned around to fix her gaze at her brother.

At twenty, Sokka looked much more older and manlier. His once short hair was now longer and similar to his father and obviously he was much taller.

_No wonder Suki loves him_

Katara had once thought stupidly. She practically slpped herself in the head for that thought. I mean, Sokka _was_ her brother. Her dorky, logical meat obsessed brother.

"Good morning , Sokka" Katara greeted her brother. Sokka squinted his bright blue eyes in observation of Katara's unusually happy look.

"What are you so happy about?" sokka finally asked his sister.

Katara's grin spread from Ear to ear as she dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a piece of folded parchment. Zuko's letter.

She gingerly unfolded it and shook it out to get out the creases before handing it to the impatiently waiting Sokka. Sokka took the letter ina rough manner compared to Katara .

Sokka scanned the letter and glanced his eyes up from the crinkly parchment.

"So, you got a letter from your boy-"

Sokka began to tease playfully.

Katara's blue eyes squinted and she erupt.

"He's not my!-"

"Kidding!!...just kidding" Sokka coaxed.

Katara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms infront of her chest, half waiting for sokka to finally notice what else was on the letter.

Sokka's eyes traced down to near the bottom of the letter. Katara could have sworn, his eyes widened a little bit.

He looked back up at Katara.

"He wants you to come to the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked her, almost sounding surprised

_Took you long enough, buddy_

Katara nodded and smiled lightly. Sokka took one last look at the letter that traveled all the way from the firenation and handed it back to Katara. He looked up at her again

"Are you?" he asked.

"Am I what?" Katara replied, only after she answered realized what he was asking about. Sokka rolled his eyes as if saying "You know what I'm saying here you idiot"

"I mean, _Are_ you gonna go to the fire nation?"

Katara half nodded and slightly tilted her head.

"well, I want to, And I wrote back saying I will try to come." Katara told him.

"You already wrote back? That was fast" Sokka remarked, almost sounding surprised.

Sokka raked his fingers through his almost shoulder length dark brown hair.

"I don't care if you go" Sokka told his sister.

Katara responded with an eye roll and huffed. "I wasn't asking you." She spat back at him.

"whatever" Sokka said, beginning to turn around.

"You should just let dad know though." He offered, inching away from katara.

Katara squinted her eyes in confusion.

"Why would I have to ask dad?" katara said impatiently.

"I didn't say _Ask. _ I just said, "Let him know" Sokka called over his shoulder, leaving katara still standing in the same spot she had been in for the past five minutes.

Katara turn her heals and walked away to go find Hakoda, which took about 3 minutes of walking around in the village.

"Hey dad!" katara greeted Hakoda as he walked by her.

Hakoda stopped and starred at his daughter.

"Good morning Katara." He replied.

"guess what!" katara began excitedly. "I got a letter from Zuko earlier this morning and he was asking me If I wanted to come visit, in the Fire nation.

"No" Hakoda answered, blankly. Katara's face fell.

"why not?" katara asked

"The fire nation is to far away" Hakoda said, being over protective. "Too far away for my 19 year old daughter to travel alone."

Katara rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Daa-add, remember, I traveled the whole world with the avatar when I was just 14" Katara reminded him, trying to sound patient. "A simple trip to the Firenation should be easy. I'm _19 _now in case you haven't noticed." Katara smiled, satisfied by her clever come back.

_Pretty much old enough to get married_ Katara thought out of no where.

Hakoda looked like he was about to say something to prove her statement wrong, but didn't and couldn't. Katara was right. He starred at the ground and then at Katara.

"Some of our men are going to the Fire nation in about two weeks or so." Hakoda began slowly. Katara's ears perked up and she gave her undivided attention to her father.

_Keep going…_ Katara urged her father in her mind.

Hakoda inhaled then exhaled.

"You can go with them. I'd feel better if you were with them and not all by yourself." Hakoda said, half smiling.

Katara's face lit up.

"Yay! Thank you Dad!" She said in delight. Katara flung her self onto her father in a loving and quick embrace. She smiled warmly and walked away, over flowing with happiness.

Finally, it was 2 weeks later. The day that some men from the tribe, including Katara were leaving for the Fire nation.

"Bye guys" Katara said to Sokka and Hakoda, hugging each of them, one at a time.

Sokka rested his masculine hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Tell Zuko I say Hi." He reminded her . Katara nodded.

"M'kay" she said to him. Katara stepped onto the old and some what small boat with about 6 other men. She took one last look at sokka and hakoda who were standing right there near the dock. Katara lifted her hand and slightly waved before the boat started moving. The South pole soon began to get smaller and smaller as it disappeared in the fog.

**I don't think i'm going to describe what happens on the ship. it won't be enough for a good chapter and i'll bore my self to tears and it will be boring. i just want to continue it **


	4. weird things and reunited

**I love this chapter. I had alot of fun writing it. Its interesting. AND my longest chapter yet. BOOYAH!...**

_**enjoy**_

**chapter 4**

--

All Katara could seem to see was Zuko, as if everything faded away with only them left in the world. A strange stillness, as if time had stopped.

Zuko's bright amber eyes seemed to glow . To katara, they could light up the dark.

Zuko casually inched closer to her she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm really glad you're here, Katara" Zuko said sweetly to her, running his fingers through his dark, black hair.

Katara nodded and smiled warmly to her friend.

"Yeah. Me too."

The two continued talking and catching up and recalling past experiences and good memories between them.

It almost looked like to Katara that Zuko was getting closer to her but it didn't seem like that big of a deal to point out.

There was a sudden silence between them.

Zuko inched closer and his hand slowly met with Katara's slender, dark hand. The smooth and sudden warmness of his hand made Katara shudder at his touch. She felt warmness take over her hand and felt Zuko slowly lace his fingers in between hers. Katara glanced down at their hands and then back at Zuko. Katara began to feel her face heat up.

_This feels weird….but in a good way_ katara though randomly. She quickly starred at her shoues at the off chance Zuko could see her blushing.

_Wait, what and I thinking? _

"Katara…" zuko's smooth voice said in a soft whisper.

Katara looked at him and met her shiny blue eyes with his piercing amber eyes.

"Yes?" Katara replied, feebishly.

Zuko slowly raised his other hand and gently broght it up to softly meet Katara's face. The heat of his pale hand warmed her already some what flushed cheeks. His hand was so gentle and soft to the touch of her face. It gave Katara a sudden and strange feeling of relaxation and comfort. One of those feelings that you want to keep and hold onto forever.

_What is he doing? _ Katara thought, still holding onto his other hand.

Zuko then smiled softly and leaned in slowly to her face and his lips met with hers.

_Why is He kissing me? _Katara thought instantly, her eyes wide. She half considered parting away from his lips but pushed that thought into the back of her head, where it would be forgotten. Katara smiled slightly to herself and lwered her eyes until they were shut.

_This is random.. _ She thought. _But feels….right..in a weird way _

Zuko's lips were so soft and his touch was so gentle it gave Katara a weird, but really good feeling inside. She felt his hand move from hers and soon the gentle warmness felts as if it blew away. His strong pale hand moved from her hand to around her slender waist, slowly pulling Katara into a tight embrace.

Katara brought her hand up and wrapped it around his neck

_This is soo sudden. It must be a dream _Katara thought logically.

She some what half wished that it wasn't a dream.

Zuko's lips slowly pareted from hers. Katara slowly opened her eyes when she felt his soft and tender lips no longer touching hers. Zuko smiled lightly.

"What was that?" Katara whispered, smiling ad blushing again, still in Zuko's embrace. His amber eyes seemed to sparkle but he said nothing.

"Katara…" Zuko began softly. Katara blinked. The firebender began to slowly fade away. Katara's eyes widened as she heard the voice again. Only this time, it half sounded like Zuko and a mix of some one else.

"Katara".

"What?" Katara answered .

Zuko disappeared.

"Katara" the voice said again. Only this time, it wasn't Zuko. It was some else. Katara's eyes shot open. She was no longer with Zuko. She was lying on the top of a furry sleeping bag on the bottom floor of a boat.

_Crud_

"Katara, the boats coming into port, We're getting off song. Get up." The man, crouching down next to her said. It was Bato.

Katara squinted her eyes to adjust them seeing her dads friend.

"O-okay." She replied, drowsily sitting up.

"We'll see you on deck." Bato said and climbed up the wooden ladder to the deck.

Katara recalled the dream she had that night before Bato came in and interrupted it.

_That was really really weird. Why did I dream __that__? Out of all the things to have a dream about, why __that?_

It wasn't necessarily a _bad_ thing to her, just strange.

_Can dreams actually happen sometimes? _

She pondered, rolling up her sleeping bag. Katara recalled any dreams she had in the past that actually happened in real life; Nothing that could be remembered.

"Oh well." Katara sighed, Picking up her sleeping bag and bag and made her way to the ladder.

It was just a dream, Wasn't it?

--

The light from the mid morning sun was blinding to katara compared to the dark coolness of under the water tribe boat.

The sunlight instantly warmed and rejuvenated Katara.

Once She adjusted her eyes to the new light, Katara could see that there were several other ships and boats in the port they were coming into. There was a heavy throng of people walking around and on the dock.

The boat came to a stop and katara watched the boat be tied up with a large and heavy rope. One by one, Katara, Bato and the other five water tribe men stepped off of the wood boat.

Bato turned to Katara

"We are leaving here in about four weeks. Make sure you meet us here then." Bato told her. Katara nodded.

"I will" she said and quickly dipped her head in respect.

"thank you for letting me travel with you" Katara thanked gratefully.

"No problem" Bato smiled. "See you" and with that, he turned around and walked away. Katara was now on her own.

_Okay, fire nation palace…fire nation palace…. Shouldn't be that hard to find _ Katara thought ,walking through the capital city. Not too long later the huge fire nation capital palace was standing right before her.

_Here we go _

She though as she got closer and closer to the front doors. There were two guards standing in front of the doors. They looked like they had been there all night. The closer she got the guards almost looked they recognized her.

"Are you Katara of the water tribe?" One of them asked her.

_Well duh, I'm Water tribe. Do you see anyone else here wearing blue and white and looks….water tribish?_

"Yes" Katara answered politely instead.

The guards opened the doors and ushered Katara inside.

"Fire lord Zuko has been expecting you" The other guard told her. "You can find him inside"

"thank you" she said before they shut the door behind her.

She was now face to face with the large and magnificent looking courtyard. It was so pretty, peaceful and tranquil.

Katara half felt as if she was trespassing but she remembered that she _was_ expected so that feeling went away.

_I wonder where Zuko is_

she wondered as she walked deeper and deeper into the courtyard. Katara glanced around slowly. She was hoping that she would see Zuko soon so that other guards would know that she wasn't intruding or anything.

"Katara!" A voice called that sounded excited.

_Zuko?!_

Katara shot her head around to see a tall man with dark red robes and a scar on his right eye coming closer to her.

"Zuko!" Katara said, her face lit up. She fast walked over to him and stopped when she was inches away from her old friend. Zuko looked down at her. He was a well four inches taller than she was.

"Hi, Katara" He greeted her, softly smiling.

Katara grinned. "Hi, Zuko" she said back.

He lifted his arms and warpped them around her in a friendly embrace. Katara did the same. She then closed her eyes and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"I missed you" he said, Almost sounding like a whisper.

Katara sighed and smiled.

"Me too."

**woot. that took a while to type! lol**

haha!! If you fell for the dream thing HAHA!...sorry. but HAHA!

it was fun writing zutara fluff. it was. I never wrote a fanfiction where i described it THAT much. ...it was fun.

review please!


End file.
